This invention relates to stackable connector assemblies and in particular to a stackable connector assembly providing shielding between the stacked connectors.
Stackable connectors provide a convenient way to provide two interface ports to a circuit board without consuming on the circuit board twice the area required for a single connector. While shielding has been provided to prevent any currents from being induced in the individual connectors or contacts by extraneous electromagnetic radiation, shielding has not been provided between the two stacked connectors to prevent electromagnetic radiation emanating from one of the connectors in a stacked connector from reaching the other of the connectors. Shielding between the two connectors of a stacked connector is most critical in high frequency applications.